


holidays

by carseatheadrest



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, late christmas fic woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carseatheadrest/pseuds/carseatheadrest
Summary: Matt is spending the holiday season with Ryan.





	holidays

**Author's Note:**

> casually posts a christmas thing the day after 0.0

     A very light snowfall trickled from the sky - a snowfall that Matt knew would disappear by sunset. South Carolina was known for that, but at least it snowed a little bit, compared to California. Unlike California, though, most households in South Carolina seemed to seep with a conservative mindset, much like his own growing up. The area of his home state gave him a weird sense of comfort, while also making him feel dread and anxiety.

     Growing up gay in a household that was against the beliefs damaged Matt emotionally, especially being closeted for all of those years. To this day, he still hasn’t formally come out to his family, and truth be told, he never planned to. After moving to California, he tried to avoid calls and messages from his family. He had what he needed, and it sucked that he could do without his family, but it had to be done. Despite not being officially out, his family had still often made homophobic remarks to him, just because he had “looked gay,” or whatever that meant.

     This time was different though. He was with Ryan, and they would be spending their Christmas together with Ryan’s family. The concept of a family that wasn’t already fallen apart and always willing to scream at each other was foreign, so Matt was scared that this was no different. He trusted Ryan though, who had knew the type of place that Matt came from. Ryan was a good boyfriend- always reassuring. Matt could put faith in him.

     “Almost there.” Ryan spoke, breaking Matt’s train of thought, which was probably for the best. Matt sat himself up in the passenger seat, looking ahead. The snow still lightly fell, but none of it stuck around.

     They had pulled into a driveway, a woman was standing in the doorway of the house. Matt’s hands grew clamy, as he exhaled deeply and slowly. Ryan turned to him, and grabbed his hand, his thumb running over his knuckles.

     “They’re gonna love you, babe,” Ryan smiled. “Promise.” Matt looked at Ryan, and smiled. They both exited the car. The woman who was previously standing in the doorway rushed over to Ryan, tackling him in a hug, squeeling in excitement.

     “My baby’s home!” The shrill of her voice seemingly echoed. Ryan laughed, complying and wrapping his arms around her.

     “Hi, mom.” They both stayed like that for a solid minute or so, before breaking up. His mom looked at the younger boy beside him, still keeping the same, loving, energy.

     “Oh, mom, I wanna introduce you to someone.” Ryan grinned, wrapping his arm around Matt’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Mom, this is my boyfriend, Matt.” The woman smiled, already going in for a hug.

     “Well, hiya Matt. My name is Cecile, but you can call me mom, too, I suppose.” Matt wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

     “Sounds good, Ma.” It was gentle. It was nice. The two men settled in, unpacking. They both (obviously) were going to be sharing a room. The bed was sorta small, but that was no issue. In fact, it made Matt happy, because that meant he would’ve been closer to Ryan. Ryan plopped on the bed after setting everything up, which wasn’t that much since they were only staying for a few days.

     “Wanna test it out?” Ryan spoke, patting his check insinuating for Matt to come lay next to him. Matt silently complied, laying next to the older man. There wasn’t much room, so a part of Matt was laying on top of Ryan, his head rested on his chest. The room was quiet, except for the quick heartbeats that Matt could hear from Ryan. No matter how many times they laid close together, Ryan would always have butterflies. “You okay?”

     “Hm?” Matt hummed, realizing how much he had dozed off just now. Ryan chuckled quietly.

     “You tired?”

     “Guess so.”

     “You wanna nap real quick?” Ryan asked, resting one hand into Matt’s hair and playing with it.

     “Don’t you wanna catch up with your mom, or something?”

     “We got time.” Ryan pulled the blankets up, covering the both of them. “ ‘sides, I’m tired, too.”

     “Ryan?”

     “Hm?”

     “What if...I dunno, what if your family doesn’t like me?”

     “Dude-! They’re gonna love you. My mom already does.”

     “Well, what if they don’t accept me, Ry?” Matt snuggled closer into Ryan, his face burried in the crook of his neck. “What if they don’t like...us. Together.”

     “Shut your _ninny_ , dude!” Ryan exclaimed, earning a small, playful gasp from Matt. “I can gaurentee they’ll love you. They already know about us, anyways. I’m sure mom would’ve said something about us by now, so it’s not anything new.”

     “I’m sorry I keep bringing it up, it’s just-“ Matt sighed heavily, his warm breath traveling on Ryan’s neck. “I...I don’t know, dude. I know you’re probably right, especially since you know ‘em better than me. I just usually prepare myself for the worst case scenario.”

     “Well... okay. Worst case scenario? They think you look like a big fuckin’ dork.” 

     “Ryan, don’t say that!”

     “Okay, okay...but for real. If there’s at least one plane of existance where the scenario that my family doesn’t like you is true? I’m pretty sure it’ll be okay, because I’d still think you’re pretty cool.” Ryan shut his heavy eyes, his hand still playing with Matt’s hair. “They’re gonna love ya, Matty boy. I’m serious. You’re sorta easy to fall in love with, ya know?” Matt smiled, closing his eyes.

     “I know.”

     There was a knock at the door. Matt had perched up, but Ryan was still laying down, his left eye opening up to peek. The door opened, as Cecil peeked her head around the corner.

     “Aw, you boys cuddlin’?”

     “Mom-“

     “I’m just jokin’. Just wanted to drop by to remind y’all that people would be comin’ around 4.”

     “‘Kay, Mom.”

     “You boys need anything?”

     “I think we’re fine. Thanks, though.”

     “No problem. Glad to have you both home.” 

 

 

     The rest of the day was hectic, as it was finally Christmas. All types of unfamiliar faces had greeted Matt with jovial smiles. Surprisingly, all of Matt’s nerves were gone. This felt right. Ryan had never strayed too far from Matt, thankfully, so Matt wouldn’t have to stand around like a lost puppy. Everyone had accepted Matt. Even better, actually, nobody made a big deal out of it. It was as if Matt had finally blended into the crowd, despite his sexuality. Maybe he had. Maybe he had finally felt like he wasn’t alienated from the crowd.

     Ryan was always so eager to introduce Matt to his family, also, always letting people know that, yes, this was _his_ boyfriend.

    The day went by fairly fast. Everyone had eaten dinner together, and now it was time for the gift exchange.

     Matt had gotten some gifts, making him feel warm and fuzzy. One from Ryan, which consisted of a big bag filled with one (1) package of ramen (chicken flavored) since they had both promised not to get anything for each other this year, and would focus more on spending time with family, especially since the holiday season had lowkey stressed them out in the first place. Another gift was from Cecile, that of which consisted of come cassette tapes from some underground Japanese bands that Matt was a fan of, with a very heartfelt letter that simply stated, “You and Ryan are so good for each other. I love both of you boys so much. Welcome to the family.”

     Other members have given Matt some articles of clothing, money, and other items, all meaning very much to Matt no matter how minimal.

 

      It was night now, about 11 pm. Ryan was in bed, on his phone, with Matt laying next to him, a familiar position.

     “Y’know, I’m really glad I got some more gym shorts for my collection,” Ryan laughed, not looking away from his phone, “It’ll keep me stocked up. I also won’t have any laundry to do for awhile.”

     “Your mom really knows you, huh?” This comment earned a more jovial laugh from Ryan.

     “Yeah, I guess.” There was a silence now, a peaceful one. The lamp on the bedside table, and the light coming from Ryan’s phone were the only sources of light in the room. Matt had sat himself up, catching Ryan’s attention, getting up and going over to his backpack.

     “Hey, uh, don’t get mad or anything but,” Matt broke the silence, pulling something out of his bag, a mystery object that was wrapped up, “I sorta broke that promise we made- about getting each other something.” He brought the object up to Ryan. Ryan looked at the item for a moment, before looking up at Matt. 

     “That’s okay. I did something worse.” Ryan quietly spoke, before grabbing his bag, which was conveniently right by the bed. He also pulled a mystery item, wrapped up in holiday wrappings. “I...uh, sorta broke a promise, too.”

     “I can’t believe you Ryan,” Matt was grinning, exchanging the gifts from one another, “why would you ever break this promise.” Matt sat on the other side of the bed.

     “Sorry, dude.”

     They had begun to unwrap their gifts. Matt’s gift to Ryan, being an Aurora vinyl that was signed by the singer herself, and Ryan’s gift to Matt being a scrapbook of polaroids, with notes on every page consisting of dear messages and gross inside jokes. As Matt was looking through the scrap book, Ryan was admring his gift, but then looking up to look at Matt’s face, trying to place what exactly Matt was feeling. They sat in a comfortable silence, once more.

    As Matt finished the scrapbook, he looked away, wiping any tears in his eyes. Ryan bit his lip.

     “You like it?” Ryan spoke quietly, a gentle tone coated his voice. He reached his hand to Matt’s shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact, Matt turned back around and scooted closer to Ryan, sharing a very close hug.

     “I love it.” Matt’s voice faintly cracked, as he whispered the words, his tears once again reappearing and falling onto Ryan’s new sweater, that of which was a Christmas gift from his mother who knew his wardrobe all too well.

     “I’m glad. I wanted to make ya something special.”

     “Thank you.”

     “Merry Christmas, babe.”

     “Merry Christmas.”

     For once, Matt had an actual decent Christmas. He spent it with people who accepted him as his own, and who had grown to love him in a matter of minutes. He spent it with his real family, as he would do again next year.


End file.
